


among us.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fights, Gen, Injury, Outer Space, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n is forced to flee earth due to a worldwide outbreak that's taken over everything. she is joined by a team that's already in space, collecting data that can potentially help stop this outbreak on earth. what she doesn't know is there is an imposter among them and it's out for blood.originally posted: october 2, 2020
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"it's the year 2021. the spread of the infectious virus has gotten worse and we still have yet to find a vaccine that works. if you or a loved one has been in contact with another that is known to carry the vir-

"tch." you clicked your tongue as you shut off the broadcasting, getting tired of the same old news that's being aired. It's been a year since the outbreak occurred and things just have been getting worse. you gazed out of the window that displayed the earth down below you. the lively colors that swirled across earth's surface made a huge contrast against the dark black abyss. you were one of the lucky ones that were sent out into space to find a cure or even find a better living space that would be sustainable for human life. you waited until the capsule you were currently in connected with the mira hq before typing in the code that you were given to let the crew mates know you've arrived.

it took a minute until the doors opened and you were greeted by what looked like a man in a black spacesuit. you bowed to him politely and stepped into the walkway. he bowed back to you and led you through the walkway. you glanced around casually, seeing the stars twinkle through the windows in the distance, as you wondered why either of you haven't spoken. everything seemed a little eerie but you brushed it aside, pushing down your worries. this was a new beginning, of course you would feel anxious. suddenly you both stepped into a different part of the ship and the door closed behind you both. the man that led you into the ship took off his helmet and offered you a smile. "sorry if that freaked you out in any way, it's just that the walk way doesn't have an oxygen flow."

you shook your head and took your own helmet off, fluffing out your hair. "it's not a problem, it was kind of weird but nowadays weird is the new normal," you responded, offering a small joke to lighten the mood.

"I didn't want to stick around there too long, you never know what could happen," he added with a light tone of voice. he gestured for you to follow him again as he led you deeper into the ship. "so, newbie. you transferred here from the shield, right?" he asked, glancing down at the tablet he held.

"uhh, yeah that's right." you looked around, studying the ship, as you followed close behind. "my name's l/n y/n."

"well y/n, pleasure to make your acquaintance. since you're staying with us now, i want to introduce you to everyone on the ship. starting off with myself. i'm daichi sawamura, the ship's captain. you will be rooming with kuroo tetsuro; he will also be showing you the ropes and teaching you how to do the tasks." you nodded to show your acknowledgement. everything seemed pretty ordinary for an hq, but you couldn't help but feel like there's something off. "there's ten of us in total, including yourself. if you count the smaller ones, there's probably... thirteen give or take," he continued to speak.

"... give or take?" smaller ones...? you asked your second question to yourself.

he looked back at you and realized what he said, an awkward chuckle slipping between his lips. "it's kind of hard to keep track of everything with all that's going on. but as I think about it more.." he paused to think, "there's thirteen of us." a little toddler like figure came bounding towards us, bumping into his leg. he went to pick him up, sliding up the visor of his helmet. "this is koshi, but he likes to respond to suggie."

you cooed and pinched his cheek. "hi suggie."

a huge grin spread across his lips, showing you how happy he was to see you. "welcome!"

"HEY HEY HEYYYY. look what we got here," a booming voice announced his arrival, startling you at the unanticipated greeting. a two toned owl like man peeked out of a door way. he stepped out into the hallway and was followed by a smaller kid grabbing onto his suit's leg. "my name's bokuto kotaro and this little guy's name is keiji."

you looked down at him as he let out a small yawn, rubbing his eyes as if he just woke him up. how cute... you thought to yourself.

"before meeting everyone else, we should probably have you do a medical examination just to make sure everything is good, sound good?" daichi asked, looking at you with a calm expression. he set koshi down and he ran off with keiji.

“sounds appropriate considering the circumstances,” you said, agreeing to his proposal.

after your examination, bokuto took over to show you around and introduce you to everyone due to daichi having an emergency that needed his attention. "so... the one in blue is kageyama tobio, the one in orange is hinata shoyo, oikawa toru is in the cyan colored suit... daichi and koshi are in black, you and akaashi are white, yellow and green are tsukishima kei and yamaguchi tadashi, pink is hitoka yachi..."

"you're forgetting someone already," bokuto commented, hooking an arm around your shoulders. "kuroo, your mentor for now," he said in a teasing tone.

you scrunched up your nose and turned your head a bit to look up at him. "why're you saying it like that?"

"like whaaat?" he teased, knocking on a door.

your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "what're we doing here?"

"I'm showing you to your room?" he answered your question with a question of his own as if he was stating the obvious. "OIII! open already!!" he knocked on the steel door a few more times until it slid open.

"ehh? the fuck do you want?" a tall guy grumbled as he peered out of the room. he ran a hand through his messy bed head, peering at the both of us as if we disturbed his nap. "you know I worked the night shift last night."

you couldn't help but stare at his chest; a few scars were scattered across his smooth, toned canvas. your eyes slowly trailed down to the low hanging sweats that seemed like the only thing that was keeping them up were his boxers.

"my eyes are up here," he spoke out, knocking some sense back into you.

your eyes widened and your eyes darted back up to his... glowing red ones. he cocked his head to the slide, his hair slightly falling across his eyes. "s-sorry..." you gave him a slight bow with your soft muttered apology.

from beside you, bokuto bursted out laughing. "kubro!! this is your new roommate, please take care of y/n. i'll b-" a sudden alarm cut him off. the blaring red lights startled you, signaling that there was an emergency going on. bokuto pulled out his tablet to see what's going on.

"tch." kuroo went back into the room and came back out in a red suit that hung loose around his body. "at least you woke me up before the alarm did."

"what's going on?" you asked, looking between the pair. the carefree atmosphere changed, a serious vibe lingered in the air.

"daichi called an emergency meeting. something must've happened again," kuroo stated, zipping up his suit as we rushed towards the meeting area.

the serious tone in bokuto's voice didn't match his carefree attitude he had a moment ago. the change in moods made you feel more anxious. "you think they found another dead body...?"

your eyes widen at the words.

... dead body?


	2. Chapter 2

your mind wandered off to the emergency meeting as you tried to connect the wires by communications. you couldn't help but wonder what you got yourself into, thinking about all the new information that was thrown your way in less than a day.

i gathered you all here because there seems to be a crack in the greenhouse glass. luckily, i caught it in time and repaired the crack, but my concerns are how it happened and why no one who had a task in the greenhouse didn't report it.

you felt someone poke your helmet, causing you to look up to see kuroo standing over you. he motioned for your tablet and took it when you pulled it out. he typed a few things in and squatted down next to you, handing the tablet back to you. suddenly you could hear him ask, "you doing okay?"  
you offered a small shrug, "just have a few things in my mind..."

"yeah, I can tell. you're not even matching the wires up correctly," he replied shortly, reaching over you to reattach some of the wires up properly.

you muttered an apology, watching him. "um.. i'm sorry you have to basically babysit me, i can tell you had a long night," you apologized again.

"so, what're your questions?" he asked, disregarding your apology.

you raked your mind for a question to ask, but the most concerning one was why they had children around when there was a dead body around. "uh... well, why do you have kids on board?"

he didn't look up from the task as you asked your question, "they're not... normal kids. they're... uh, what you'd call clones, in a sense."

"clones?"

"yeah, of previous crewmates."

"... what the fuck?"

"you remember when bokuto said something about a dead body?" he asked, waiting for you to stand up after he did. you nodded and stood up with him, following him as he walked down the hallway. "there has been situations where bodies have been found randomly. tsukishima and i found a way to clone their dna and create a replica of the former person, in a sense. that being said, they start off as kids and we're each assigned a clone when a new one is made."

"so.. you're saying koshi, keiji, and the one you were holding during the meeting... the actual person is dead...?" we entered the cafeteria where oikawa, bokuto, and keiji were having lunch.

kuroo took off his helmet as the doors closed behind us and you followed in suit. "technically yes."

"yahoo~" oikawa greeted as he saw us. "done with your tasks for today?"

"nah, we're taking a break to eat lunch," kuroo responded casually, joining them at the table.

you hesitantly took a seat next to keiji who was being fed by bokuto. you couldn't help but think about what kuroo just told you as you watched keiji eat. the thought of whether or not keiji knew about his situation at all crossed your mind. you turned your head and saw kuroo lazily staring at you with his chin propped up in his palm. "...what?"

"no, he doesn't know he died and was basically reborn," kuroo said.

you furrowed your eyebrows at his sudden statement. "how'd you know what I was thinking about?"

"it's written all over your face, y/n."

"oh, you told y/n about the kids already?" oikawa piped in, looking from you to kuroo.

after lunch, kuroo showed you around the ship. he mentioned that there were sensors around the ship to tell communications and admin where each person is at all times. "in admin, it shows how many people are in a room while in communications, it shows exactly who passes through what sensor," kuroo informed you. "see, look. you can mess with the people who are in comms just for fun," he said as he crossed the sensor by the communication office a few times.

kageyama popped his head out of the doors that led to the communication office and peered at us. even though you couldn't hear a word he said, since you didn't sync up with him, you could tell by the expression you saw through his visor that he was pissed.

you couldn't help but snicker while kuroo silently got scolded. he shrugged it off with a laugh and you continued your way to the medbay to submit a daily scan. "so, i never asked... who's the... clone that was assigned to you?"

"oh, kenma. he was my partner when he was alive. it wasn't that long ago, so that's why he's in a baby form unlike suggie and keiji. you're actually his replacement," kuroo responded casually, peering into the medbay. "ready for your daily scan?"

you nodded and walked up to the scanner. you stood there while kuroo typed a few things in in order for your scan to start.

suddenly a blaring alarm resounded around us. you watched as kuroo looked conflicted on whether or not to complete the scan, but decided that you could complete it after the emergency meeting. you both rushed to the meeting area and took off your helmets. you could see yachi bawling her eyes out at one side of the table which made you wonder what could have possibly happened.

daichi was the last to arrive, running a hand through his hair. he sighed, his eyes scanning the group that gathered. "we have another dead body."

"who reported it?" kageyama asked, his posture straightening at the news.

yachi wiped her face as her words stumbled out of her mouth. "t-t-tadashi, s-storage." you look at her suit closely to see blood on it as well as tsukishima’s.

another dead body...


	3. Chapter 3

the ringing in your ears drowned out the arguments being thrown back and forth across the room. you couldn't help but focus on the blood splatters on yachi and tsukishima's suits. you didn't know what to think... someone was dead. it wasn't like how someone would die from sickness down on earth, someone killed yamaguchi.

daichi shouted over everyone, snapping you out of your daze. "everyone! no one is leaving until everyone votes." everyone quieted down and shared a glance around the room. soon, the room filled with the beeps that indicated the voting process.

you couldn't bring yourself to vote, but kuroo met your lost look with a reassuring one. he gave you a short nod and his eyes led you down to the tablet in your hands. the look in his eyes told you to not to vote for anyone and that he'll explain everything later once the meeting was over. daichi looked at you expectedly and slowly your finger was on the screen. you held your breath when the results finally came up.

two for yachi, three for tsukishima, and the rest skipped...

"looks like you get to stay... for now," kageyama stated, watching the pair with cautious eyes. disdain was thick in his voice.

"tch." tsukishima stood up and walked out of the room without being dismissed.

oikawa offered a handkerchief to yachi and gave her a soft smile. "i'm sorry for your loss, yacchan..."

"mm..." she took the fabric and wiped herself down as best as she could, tears still steaming down her face.

kuroo stood up from where he sat and gestured for you to follow him. he led you to your shared unit, greeting kenma who was slouching in one of the beds as he played on the little console he had. "oi, kenma how long have you been playing that game?"

kenma looked up from his game for a bit and grumbled, falling back onto the bed and rolling away from us.

kuroo sighed and offered his bed for you to sit. you reluctantly did as he took a seat on what you assumed was your bed that kenma was occupying. "so..." he sighed out. "every meeting, we have a voting system ever since the first killing- suggie's."

"oh," you let out a dumbfounded response slip out.

"it's a... flawed system but it gets the job done. the dead, on the other hand, aren't like the ones you're used to on earth, right?" he asked. you nodded. "right... so the situation is that daichi believes that there might be infected crewmates onboard who are killing others to satisfy their hunger."

“what… what do you think?" you asked, nervously. you were scared to find out the answer, regretting the choice you made to go up here instead of staying on earth.

"he's right, there is evidence that indicates there are infected among us. when the body is taken to the lab for examination, the way they’re killed isn’t someone a human is able to do- to put it in simplest terms,” he sighed. "anyways, you have to be careful not to get caught..."

it's been a week since yamaguchi's death and kuroo somehow managed to make things seem as if there wasn't a potential threat around each corner. he made sure you felt safe. you were sitting next to kenma as he did kuroo's plants task in the greenhouse when you saw kuroo coming down the hall from the cafeteria.

"how are things going?" he asked, looking over kenma's head to see his progress.

"everything's going good," you responded, patting kenma's head gently.

he crouched down to swoop kenma in his arms, offering you a hand. you took it and he helped you up as he asked, "I just checked the cafeteria if there's food, want to go get lunch?"

you nodded, putting your helmet back on as well as kenma’s, then you both started to head down to the cafeteria. you glanced down at your tasks you need to do today on your tablet and paused. "ah wait, I have a task in the office. it'll be quick," you said as you turned to head into the office.

suddenly he grabbed your arm, startling you. "how about we get lunch first? we can come back later,” he insisted, tugging your arm towards him and away from the office.

you were confused as to why he was being persistent about lunch and didn't want you to go into the office when it was just right there. "uhh.. sure..." you reluctantly agreed. you glanced into the office with a confused expression and headed down with him. what the hell was that about...? you thought to yourself.

you were about to sit down to have lunch when the sudden red lights and siren blared throughout the ship.

"tch." kuroo clicked his tongue and you followed him to the meeting area. "what is it now?" he grunted, stepping into the room.

"where was the body found?" bokuto asked right away as he stepped in with akaashi on his back.

body...? you thought to yourself. what the hell? this is the second body since you've been here!

"in the office," oikawa stated in a serious tone. he crossed his arms, looking straight at tsukishima who was silently snickering to himself.

"what're you fucking laughing at, bean stock? this is the second body you found!" kageyama shouted, slamming his fist onto the table.

you jumped at the sound as you watched everything start to unfold. you looked around the room and noticed yachi wasn’t around.

"i just walked into the office and found her dead," he wheezed.

he's gone mad... first yamaguchi and now yachi... his closest friends.

"i say we vote him out, everything points to him!" kageyama kept insisting while tsukishima continued to laugh to himself. no one spoke up to object... there weren't any visible splatters of blood on him, but there was a pool of it on his lap as if he held her as her last moments faded. "y/n, vote."

your hands shook as you pressed skip, not at all convinced that tsukishima would be the type of person to kill his closest friends.

five for tsukishima, three skipped.

you watched as daichi and oikawa picked him up by the arms and dragged him out to the eject platform. you held your breath as you watched daichi close the thick glass, separating tsukishima from the rest of us. you noticed that tsukishima finally stopped laughing and he was staring dead straight as kageyama.

"any last words, tsukishima?" daichi asked, his finger hovering over the eject button. all he did was give us the finger in return. daichi sighed and we all watched as the hatched opened, sucking him into the vast emptiness. a message popped up on all of our screens, making your blood run cold.

tsukishima was not an imposter. three imposters remaining.


	4. Chapter 4

you didn't look up from the book you were reading when you heard the steel door slide open. you adjusted the glasses that framed your face before flipping to another page. "i just got kenma to sleep," you said when he didn't bother to say anything. the sounds of the door closing behind him and the zipper of his suit echoed in the hallow room. he suddenly laid down on your lap, nuzzling his face against the back of your hand. after finishing the page, you slowly lifted the book to meet those scarlet eyes of his. "yes?"

"what? can't i cuddle you?" he asked innocently as he took the book from you and tossed it aside. you made a mental note on what page you were on as he crawled upwards, making you lay down as he hovered over you.

a dubious look was evident on your face as you looked up at him. "if you're trying to do something funny, kenma's right on your bed sleeping."

"then you better be quiet then." a mischievous smirk locked on his lips as he swiftly leaned down to capture your lips with his. he pulled the sheet that separated you from him back as the kiss deepened.

you couldn't help but kiss him back as your fingertips tiptoed across his scarred canvas. a giggle slipped out between your lips as he took hold of your hips to tug off your sweats. steadily, you both lost yourselves to each other once again as silent night turned to dawn.

it's been a month since yamaguchi and yachi were murdered. as time passed you by, the thought crossed your mind less and less each day. everything seemed to settle down and everyone fell into a comfortable routine.

"you seem to be getting close to kuroo, y/nnn~" oikawa greeted as he popped out of nowhere. "i just saw you with him just a moment ago."

you jumped a little, startled at his sudden appearance. your eyes were wide at his statement. "eh.. u-um.." you stumbled over your words. just a moment ago, kuroo was relentlessly flirting with you before he went to do his data task in the office. "it's not what you think!"

"oh?" he responded, his voice revealed his amusement. "okay, humor me."

you pursed your lips, a furious blush crept up to your cheeks. "of course we'd get close to each other. he's supposed to teach me the ropes, remember? and... and he's my unit mate!" you continued to stumble as you thought of excuses.

"oh? so you're just friends then?"

"y-yeah..." you didn't want to admit to him that kuroo and you were having a friends with benefit relationship. you didn't want to explain how it all started because you were talking about how it's been awhile since either of you were intimate with another person. "a-anyways! ho-"

"so then, i have a chance to sweep you off your feet?" he questioned, leaning in towards you. his usual cheeky attitude disappeared as he gazed at you with a serious look in his eyes. his dark brown hair slightly falling over his eyes. you closed your eyes instinctively, not knowing what he was trying to do. you felt something soft press up against your cheek.

"oi."

you sucked in a breath as you quickly took a step away from oikawa. you turned to see kuroo standing by the cafeteria doorway, a threatening smile twitching on his lips as he looked at you and oikawa.

"ah, kuroo! good afternoon," oikawa responded casually as if he didn't try anything with you. "y/n and i were just having a friendly conversation."

"i can see that," kuroo said in a grumpy mumble as he walked past you both. "by the way, kenma's playing with akaashi and bokuto. do you mind if we talk in the room after my weather task, y/n?" a hum of acknowledgement was all that you could manage as you watched him enter the balcony.

"i'll see you later, y/n? i gotta do my tasks now," oikawa told you casually as he patted your head gently before putting his helmet on. "i look forward to getting to know you better." he winked your way before walking out of the cafeteria.

you let out of a sigh before locking on your own helmet. you headed straight to your room, wondering what kuroo wanted to talk about. on your way, you passed by kageyama and oikawa arguing about who was better and faster at connecting wires. you dodged them quickly before one of them spotted and dragged you into their argument. you slipped into your room, deciding to read while you waited for kuroo.

"so you're going to tell me what that was about?"

you looked up from your book to see kuroo hovering over you. you raised an eyebrow, confused on what he's getting at. "oikawa and i were just talking."

"do you like him?" he suddenly asked.

“no.”

he was quiet for a moment as he searched your eyes. he took your book and tossed it aside like he did the night before. "... good." instantaneously his lips found yours as he pushed you down onto the bed, his kisses were hungry and jealous.

you cupped his cheek, meeting his kisses with kisses of your own that met his unspoken jealousy with reassurance. you did your best to tell him through actions that he had nothing to worry about as you responded to his neediness. your bodies molded as one as you both got carried away.

an alarm on both your tablets glowed in the dim light, catching both of your attention. kuroo groaned and grabbed a tablet, looking at the notification. "looks like the lights are out."

"we better go," you said, gently pushing him off you. “before daichi yells at us,” you teased.

a groaned escaped his lips again as you both got dressed. "nice timing..." you both exited the room and made your way to the office to fix the lights. it was eerily quiet as each of your footsteps echoed in the empty corridors. all of a sudden, something seemed off. you couldn't put your finger on it as you lightly jogged beside kuroo. it was so dark that you didn't see the puddle until you slipped on it.

"what the..."

slowly the lights started to brighten and you were able to see what you slipped on clearer. your breath caught itself in your throat as you stared at the blood on your hands. your hands started to tremble as your eyes travelled to the source of the blood. the color cyan faded to red as the blood seeped through his suit. your eyes frantically searched around you until they met kuroo's calm and collected ones.

you both looked up when you heard the blaring alarm that indicated someone called a meeting. you saw daichi standing at the other end of the hallway.

fuck...


	5. Chapter 5

you sat there quietly, staring at your hands that were stained with oikawa's blood. i was just talking to him not too long ago... you thought to yourself as your trembling hands slowly closed into fists. his blood was still warm, meaning that the kill was fresh when you found him... you bit your quivering bottom lip. the air was thick with tension that you could barely breathe.

"pretty convenient that the lights were off when you did the kill," kageyama said, crossing his arms. you found it odd that he looks completely calm compared to how he was at the last emergency meeting. "besides, daichi saw it first handed."

"i didn't see the kill. he was already down when the lights came on," daichi responded calmly. how can they be so calm?! another body was found!

"tch, it couldn't have been us. we were together," kageyama said, nodding his head towards hinata.

hinata blinked innocently, looking at kageyama. "you're quick to point fingers, king."

"EH?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, TANGERINE?" kageyama shouted, his voice rising with each word that left his lips. he leaned over and clasped his hand on his head, rubbing it in.

daichi sighed. "do you have anything to say to defend your case?" he offered, turning to you and kuroo with cautious eyes.

"i..." you drifted, not knowing what to say. no matter what you said, daichi saw something that made you and kuroo look guilty. you knew that you didn't know it and you knew kuroo was with you the whole time, so he didn't do it.

"by the way, where were you bokuto? venting?" kageyama egged on, pausing mid rub. venting...? you wondered to yourself.

"the hell? you think this fat, juicy ass can fit through those tiny vents?!" bokuto exclaimed, slamming his palm against the table as he stood up abruptly. "i was with akaashi and kenma when the lights went out."

"it was me."

your eyes widened as you looked up at kuroo. no... he met your gaze with a reassuring one. "kuroo, n-"

"he's admitting to his crimes, how noble," kageyama said as he cut you off, a satisfied smirk obvious on his face. he then voted on kuroo right there and then. hinata hesitantly followed his lead.

you turned to stare at daichi as he looked at both of you skeptically. he slowly reached down to his tablet and voted for kuroo. "the evidence all points to either of you and since kuroo just confessed... we can’t take any chances.”

"i don't think either of you would do something like that..." bokuto said as he pressed skip.

you quickly pressed skip in hopes that it'll change the outcome, but your blood seemed to freeze as you watched kuroo vote for himself. "...no..." you couldn't breathe. you knew if you took a breath, the dam would break. and, of course, it did. "i won't let you take him!" you screamed as daichi took hold on kuroo's arm. you stood in the way, looking up at daichi with tears in your eyes.

"y/n... it's okay. just... stay alive for me..." kuroo said gently as he moved around you to follow daichi to the eject platform. you followed helplessly, not wanting to let go of kuroo. he slowed down to a stop and turned to face you with a sad smile on his face. "will you miss me?"

"n-no.." you cried softly. you could hear your voice breaking as you spoke.

he chuckled softly as he reached up to cup your cheek. his thumb gently caressed your skin, wiping the tears away as they fell. "what a shitty liar... if you keep c-crying, i won't be able to contain myself, y/n..." he said, his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. i didn't notice until he looked down that kenma clutching onto your suit. he leaned down and picked him up before engulfing both of you in a hug. "stay alive for me..."

"it's time to go," daichi said.

slowly kuroo let you both go, handing kenma to you. he brushed your hair aside and planted a soft kiss on your forehead. he pulled away to put his helmet on, locking it in place. "kenma, you better look after y/n for me, okay?"

"okay..." kenma said softly, watching kuroo with sad eyes.

"y/n, stick with bokuto. he's... not like me."

you couldn't find the words to respond as you watch him step behind the glass. daichi closed the glass tightly and you stepped closer. kenma pressed his palm against the glass and you placed your own on top of his. you couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and they spilled down your cheeks.

kuroo came closer and pressed his palm against yours, leaning his forehead on the glass as well.

tears streamed down your face as you leaned your head against his through the glass. "t-tetsuro..."

a sad smile played on his lips as he mouthed the words that clenched your heart to the point where it might burst. "i love you..." his smile was so sad it hurt your heart to see it.

you sobbed as you looked up at him, muttering the words back to him over and over again.

"thank you for showing me a new way to live... let's meet again someday, promise?"

"i p-promise," you choked out.

he took one last look at you before stepping away from the glass. his scarlet eyes locked on kageyama as he gave daichi a nod. the moment kuroo was sucked out of the platform, the message popped up on everyone's screens.

kuroo tetsuro was an imposter. two imposters remaining.

the sun slowly came up from the horizon without mercy. everyone slowly filed out of the meeting room, but you stayed there. you couldn't find it in yourself to move from that spot as you stared out into the empty abyss. after a while, you decided to put on your helmet to hide your tears.

"you have two minutes of oxygen left," a voice rang into your helmet. your eyes widened when you realized that your communication system was still connected with kuroo's.

"... can we change that to something more comforting?" you heard kuroo reply. your heart skipped a beat, listening to him talk one last time.

"sure thing, kuroo. what would that be?"

"... cookies. y/n always promised we could bake a batch of cookies."

"kuroo, the cookies will be done in two minutes."

"... great. I always wanted to try cookies."


	6. Chapter 6

the thought of kuroo only reminded you that he wasn’t with you anymore. your heart clenched in your chest, making it hard to breathe as you tried to piece the puzzle together. he was here one moment and gone the next. you weren’t sure what to think as you laid in your unit, staring up at the gray ceiling. 

“hungwy,” kenma said as he tugged on your arm that hung off the bed. 

your eyes slid over to look at him and the sight of him just made the knot in your chest tighter. you slowly sat up and swung your legs over, slipping out of bed. “let’s get some food, okay?” you got yourselves ready and headed to the cafeteria. you found bokuto with akaashi and decided to join them when you saw kageyama and hinata there as well. “morning,” you greeted, setting kenma down on the bench before taking off both your helmets. 

“oh, y/n! good morning,” bokuto responded, looking up from feeding akaashi. “how’re you feeling.” 

you got some food for kenma before sitting down next to him. “conflicted mostly.” 

“do you want to ask me any questions? maybe i can help clear things up…” 

“do you know why kuroo would do something like that?” you asked, not skipping a beat. 

he was quiet for a moment before he said, “he really cares about you. he doesn’t want you to… die, so he sacrificed himself in order for you to live.” he paused as akaashi pushed his hand away when he tried to spoon feed some more cereal. why’re you speaking as if he was still here…? you thought to yourself, watching him with tired eyes. “we all knew that kuroo and you were getting close to each other and it was known that oikawa flirted with you from time to time, so seeing you two over his dead body… that was a bad coincidence. it could’ve been kuroo making sure he doesn’t flirt with you anymore, but… i’ve known him for a long time, I know he wouldn’t hurt someone. he was also with you, right?”

“right… i’m glad at least someone believes we were innocent… but if you knew him for such a long time… did you know that… he was infected?” your voice faded into a whisper as you uttered the last word. 

he looked around cautiously before leaning in. “i didn’t know at first and i thought the way kenma died was suspicious because he was kuroo’s previous partner and he wouldn’t just let him die. so i confronted him and since then he hasn’t fed. he told me that it was an accident and that he didn’t mean to do it. he went straight to the lab to do what he could to fix it. kenma was the second case, keiji was the latest- we don’t know who did it though, the bastard probably vented right afterwards.” 

“venting?” 

“right, kuroo probably didn’t explain this to you since he was trying to keep a secret. venting… um you see that vent there?” he asked you, pointing at the grated section on the floor. you looked over and gave nod, letting him know you see it. “crewmates don’t have access to them, but somehow imposters do. kuroo would have explained it to you better, i really don’t know the details in it.” 

“imposters?” you asked, confused. 

“it’s just another word we use for the infected. these cases started when we got our first transfer- ushijima, but it seems that he infected someone else before we were able to eject him…” bokuto continued to ramble on, but your eyes wandered away, looking at something that caught your eye. 

“bokuto,” you said in a low voice, cutting him off.

“yeah?” he said, looking at you startled. 

“you never saw kuroo eat after he got infected right? like human food.” you asked, your eyes never leaving kageyama. 

“right…” he trailed off, turning to see what you were looking at. 

“infected feast on humans to satisfy their hunger, right?” he hummed in response. 

“the hell are you looking at?” kageyama spat out when he realized you and bokuto were watching him. 

you stood up and slowly made your way to him. you stood over him, looking down as you asked, “it was you, wasn’t it?” 

“the hell are you talking about?” he shouted, standing up as well. he towered over you, but that didn't stop your anger from rising. 

you took fistfulls of his suit and dragged him down to your height. “you fucking bastard! it was you!” you pushed him into the table, causing it to shriek against the metal floor. hinata watched with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. 

he growled and charged at you, knocking you off your feet. his fist flew, connecting to your cheek as he straddled you on the cold floor. “are you accusing me of something i didn’t do, newbie?!” bokuto rushed over and tried to pull kageyama off of you, but it was useless as kageyama pushed him aside. 

you fought back, pushing and kicking as you tried to take control. you screamed at him to take responsibility for what he did, fighting against him as best as you could. “fucking admit it! it was you!!” you screamed, finally able to take control of the situation. the roles were versed once you managed to push him off your body. your hand curled into a fist, winding up behind you, as you gripped onto his blue suit. a realization hit you when you saw his blue eyes rage with anger up at you. 

y’know, i should have noticed that he was different when his eyes weren’t hazel anymore. 

bokuto’s words popped into your mind as you lowered your fist. “it wasn’t you…” 

bokuto finally hooked his arms under yours, pulling you off of kageyama. “that’s enough!” 

your eyes flew to meet his golden ones. not him... your eyes then started to scan your surroundings for hinata. “where’s hinata?” 

“i sent him to get daichi.”


	7. Chapter 7

a grim expression was plastered on daichi’s face as he looked over all of us. “is anyone going to explain to me what’s going on here?” 

“kageyama and i were talking and having breakfast when y/n came up and started to fight with kageyama,” hinata said from where he sat next to kageyama. you squinted your eyes as you looked at him, trying to figure out what color his eyes are from where you sat across the table. when he noticed you staring, he averted his eyes. but from a glance you could see a shade of brown. 

“y/n’s tryna gaslight me, putting thoughts in my mind,” kageyama scuffed, crossing his arms. his faces had a few bruises from your fists, but other than that he looked fine. 

“shut up, i already said it wasn't you,” you commented. 

he stood up. the table rattled as he slammed his fist onto it. “AFTER YOU STARTED A FIGHT WITH ME,” he shouted, seething. he then pointed at you. “i’ve been telling you that it wasn’t me, bitch. like i would lie about that.” 

“calm down,” daichi demanded in a stern voice. he put a hand on kageyama’s shoulder, pushing him back down to sit. “let’s talk about this in a calm manner.” 

you looked up into daichi’s eyes, trying to see their color. dark brown… fuck. “where were you when oikawa was murdered?” you asked him, remembering that he was coming up to the office instead of coming from. 

“i was at the launchpad, refueling. i was headed to the office to fix the lights but the lights were fixed and that’s when i saw you and kuroo.” 

you thought back to the event, remembering what bokuto said about vents. there was one in the launchpad, medbay, and in the locker room. if daichi was an imposter, you would’ve heard a vent open considering the hallway was empty aside from you three. “what about you?” 

“hinata and i fixed the lights,” kageyama said with an eye roll. 

you turned to look at bokuto. 

“i was with kenma and keiji, clearing the asteroids on the balcony. we didn’t even know that the lights were off,” bokuto said, putting a hand on akaashi’s head. 

“what about you, y/n? you seem to be pointing a lot of fingers for someone who has an alibi that’s dead,” hinata questioned you. 

your eyes widen at the sudden accusation. “that’s because i know i’m innocent! i wasn’t the one that killed oikawa, what reason would i have to?” you cried out, standing up. “he was my friend too, you know? why would i kill my friend!?” 

“you’re not answering his question, y/n,” daichi commented. “you know you’re innocent, but how can we know?”

you stood shock as the attention was now put on you. “i was with oikawa in the cafeteria then went to my unit and waited for kuroo. we started to hook up when the alarm for the lights came on. then we started heading there and i slipped on his blood…” 

“is there any way that can confirm that?” 

you were quiet for a moment, thinking of anything that can clarify your case. “the doorlogs!” 

“alright, let’s check them,” daichi agreed, pulling up the logs. a sudden green holographic screen popped up from the table and you all studied the logs. you were thankful that kuroo taught you how to read the logs because you understood how they worked. “seems like your story works out.” 

“but that doesn’t explain who could’ve done it! there’s only five of us left and two of us are infected.” 

“can we go now? there’s nothing else to talk about,” kageyama said, looking bored. 

you furrowed your eyebrows. why the fuck are they so casual about this? this is a life and death situation! you thought to yourself as you were about to protest. 

“good idea, we should all take a break to cool down. we don’t know who it could be, so for now just stick to partners and be extra careful,” daichi said in a calm and collected tone. 

you balled your hands into fist, knowing that you can’t go against the captain's orders. you all filed out of the room and went back to your daily routine. you stuck around bokuto just like daichi ordered, but you couldn’t help but have this nagging voice in the back of your mind as you watered the plants in the greenhouse. you watched as kenma and akaashi played pattycake with one another by bokuto who was plucking herbs. 

“hungwy,” akaashi said, looking up at you as his stomach grumbled. 

you looked down at the time on your tablet and stood up, “it’s not dinner yet so how about i go to the cafeteria for a snack?” 

“yes pwease,” kenma said, looking up at you too. his hair slid back slightly, exposing his cute little face. 

you gently patted their heads and turned to bokuto. “do you want something to snack on too?” 

“sure thing, i’ll watch these two,” bokuto agreed, looking up from the plants. 

you nodded and made your way to the cafeteria. thoughts of the situation filled your mind as you picked out some snacks to eat. as you collected the snacks, you heard distant voices. you followed the voices and found yourself standing in front of the storage. you peeked in to see three people there in the dark. one fell down as the second stepped back. in the dark, two suits were hard to make out, but hinata’s orange suit stood out. 

the one that fell looked up to see hinata. “hinata, h-help…” a faint voice pleaded as he reached up to him. you recognized his voice as kaggeyama’s. you could make out a fourth person slumped against the doorway, dried blood seeping from his orange suit. your eyes widened at the sight. 

the person that was apparently hinata put a finger to his lips as kageyama that laid on the ground stared up at him with widened eyes. you watched as the life faded from his eyes and the two left standing turned around. a gasp left your lips as you realized too late that you overstayed your welcome. your eyes met the pair that looked exactly like hinata and kageyama, but their eyes glowed red. 

“you caught us,” hinata’s imposter said in a chillingly cool voice. a menacing smile tugged on his lips. “looks like we have to do something about that.”


	8. Chapter 8

they started to make their way to you until you pulled hinata’s body into the doorway, blocking their exit. you started to run towards the greenhouse to get to bokuto, not being able to call an emergency meeting in time. your feet carried you as fast as they could despite the lack of gravity compared to earth. your ears picked on a pair of footsteps mirroring yours, picking up their pace. you rounded the corner and headed up to the greenhouse when you found yourself bumping into daichi. “captain!” 

“what’s going on here?” he questioned you, steadying you. 

you paused to catch your breath, gripping onto his arm. “hinata just killed kageyama!” you blurted out, your voice hoarse from the running. you were out of breath as you looked up at daichi. 

“what do you mean?” 

“hinata’s the imposter! there’s another kageyama too,” you said, the words spilling out of you quickly. the sounds of running steps echoed throughout the corridor, your heartbeat copying the beat. 

his eyes flickered for a moment as he looked down at you. “are you sure?” it might have been your imagination, but you thought you saw a flicker of red. 

your eyes widened as you felt a piercing pain enter your body from your midriff. you slowly looked down to your stomach, watching as a sharp dagger-like appendage penetrated your body. you gave into the sudden urge to cough, rivulets of blood streamed down from the corners of your mouth. 

“that’s unfortunate,” you heard kageyama say from behind you. you slowly turned your head to look back at him standing there with a gaping hole in his stomach that resembled a mouth. hinata stood next to him with a smirk. “there’s two heartbeats.” 

“i guess kuroo impregnated y/n,” hinata commented as kageyama slowly slid its tongue out of your body. 

you dropped down onto your knees, not being able to support your weight anymore. you coughed again, sprinkles of blood landed on daichi’s suit. “d-daichi, hel…” 

“what’re your orders, boss?” hinata asked. 

you looked up at daichi, shocked at hinata’s words. boss…? daichi’s eyes flickered down to you then at the pair behind you. there was no more of that friendly and kind attitude he always had. “discard the bodies before bokuto finds out. i will go to communications and see if we can arrange for new transferees since our food supply is low. we could’ve lasted a lot longer, but you went on a spree.” 

“it wasn’t my fault yachi killed yamaguchi so soon, we had to get rid of her because of that,” hinata responded, heaving your body up with kageyama. 

“you killed yachi…?” you managed to say as waves of pain coursed through your body. you gritted your teeth as you listened to hinata and daichi casually with one another as if they were talking about the weather. 

“just how i killed kageyama,” hinata responded casually with a smile. 

daichi crossed his arms, watching you three. “you’re lucky that tsukishima was blamed for both yamaguchi and yachi’s death. what about oikawa?” 

“i just got a little hungry is all, i know you said not to feed yet… butttt,” hinata trailed off with a shrug. 

daichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “discard the bodies.” he then walked off to the direction of communications. 

as you fought to stay conscious, a thought came up to mind. “where’s suggie…?” your half-lidded eyes looked up at the pair as they dragged you down to the launchpad. 

“daichi probably fed off him to see what would happen since he wasn’t entirely human,” hinata replied. he continued to talk but your fight to take control of your consciousness ended with you losing. 

your eyes fluttered open and you noticed that you were propped up in the hallway leading to the launchpad. you heard footsteps approaching you and you tried to move but your body felt too heavy. bokuto rounded the corner with akaashi and kenma and once he saw you, he rushed to your side. 

“what the hell happened?! i was wondering why it took you so long to get back,” bokuto started to ramble as he pressed his hand on your stomach. 

you tried to push him off you. “no time, take kenma and keiji and go back to earth. tell someone to destroy this ship before anything else happens.” 

“wha-” 

“do it, you don’t have much time left. i don’t know when they’ll come back.” your breath was shaky and you felt your life fading faster. “stay with bokuto, okay?” you gave kenma a smile as you reached up to cup his cheek. there was fear in his eyes as he looked back at you. his tiny hand gripped onto yours until bokuto lifted him up with akaashi. hushed whispered and slow paced steps were carried down the hallway as shadows heightened against the wall. “hurry! i’ll stall them as best as i can.” you slowly made your way up to your feet, leaning against the wall for support. 

“hey! what’re you doing?!” kageyama shouted as he saw bokuto with you. you both looked at hinata and kageyama dragging the bodies of the real pair towards you both. they paused once they saw bokuto whose eyes widened. they dropped the bodies and made a run towards you. 

you pushed bokuto to run towards the launchpad, pushing yourself off the wall. the gaping hole from hinata’s body slowly opened and its tongue hurled towards bokuto’s direction. you used the last of your strength and pushed yourself in the way, feeling as it pierced through your body once again. a sickening sound echoed in the hallway and you felt your body tear in two from the point where hinata’s appendage went through your body. your severed body fell onto the floor with a dull thud. you could hear faint shouts ring in your ears and you felt your life slip between your finger tips. in your last moments, all you could do was stare as bokuto safely made it to a pod and eject off the main ship. you closed your eyes, a satisfied smile tugged on your lips. knowing that akaashi, bokuto, and kenma escaped, you accepted death with open arms. 

“are you satisfied with the ending you’ve chosen?” you heard a voice ask in the distance. “or would you like to try again?”


End file.
